After School in the Teacher's Lounge
by Sakurafeather
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto fails at everything that school offers but what he doesn't fail at is seducing his dear teacher, Uchiha-sensei. What happens when him and the Uchiha are stuck in the teacher's lounge with the door locked?


**AN: **Mostly I write SasuNaru and I've only written one SaiNaru but I do like Naruto with other characters. I've been reading ItaNaru stories for a while now and I'm sad that there isn't enough hot one-shots for a fast yaoi read. So because I'm kind of in a stump with a few stories, I mean I know what the chapter is about but I don't know how to get from point A to point B. The winner of this month's poll is an ItaNaru one-shot.

**Warnings:** ItaNaru, Yaoi, PWP, OC, Smut, Lemon, One-shot, AU

--I am going to try to makes this really smutty as I can. I find myself blushing madly whenever I write lemons. I even to pause to make sure my parents aren't in the room. :D

--Also this is my first time writing ItaNaru so this is a new territory for me.

--Uh…I wrote this in the library at school since I had nothing better to do during lunch break and YouTube wouldn't work so after much concealing and hoping no teachers caught me = ItaNaru one-shot!

_**::After School In the Teacher's Lounge::**_

Uzumaki Naruto failed at practically every subject school had to offer. There were seldom any subjects he received top marks in and those consisted of: gym, lunch (this isn't a subject though Naruto insisted it was), and communications class (aka speech). Oh wait there was another which he took sole pride in: Sex-ed class. For all the subjects mentioned Naruto aced them with a breeze. Other than those, Naruto was failing all of his other classes that were actually important for graduating high school. Did he care? Not really but his parents were threatening to cut his allowance short as well prohibit him from attending Haruno Sakura's parties anymore.

Life was short so why waste time learning a bunch of nonsense? Naruto failed to see the light education offered to other people. Frankly, to him it was pointless. He was a party animal, an adventurer, and a person who wanted nothing more than freedom from this jail people called school. As usual, feeling reprimanded because of Iruka-sensei's critical lecture about success in life, Naruto was forced to stand outside while Iruka finished instructing the class.

Such punishment wasn't new and Naruto knew sooner or later the judgment of detention would follow like an ominous cloud. He counted the tiles on the polished floor hoping the bell for lunch break rung already. If there was a way to stay in lunch period forever, he'd gladly take it no matter the cost. Lunch meant a warm cup of ramen waiting to fill his stomach, socializing with his friends, and of course causing complete chaos in the lunchroom. Finally after what seemed like hours of standing outside and his legs starting to cramp, the bell rang and an overflow of students flooded the halls. Naruto was ready to bolt when he felt a finger hook to the back of his collar.

"Not so fast, Naruto," Iruka-sensei said keeping a firm grasp on the boy's uniform shirt. Naruto groaned hoping a thing such as this wouldn't happen. Good-bye ramen.

"Aw, come on, Iruka-sensei, let me go to lunch! I'm starving!" Naruto exclaimed struggling to escape the strong grasp. It was amazing how Iruka appeared to be a rather frail and gentle teacher but had the strength of an iron wall.

"Maybe you should have thought about that before using a straw to blow spit balls at poor Hinata-chan! And no 'buts'! I'm tired of always calling you out every day," Iruka-sensei wagged his finger to add emphasis to his statement. Naruto coughed back a laugh. You had to admit the spit ball thing was funny. Apparently his teacher failed to think the same.

"Then don't," Naruto said grinning. Iruka's face turned a bright shade of red. Now there were only a few causes for Iruka's face to become a crimson color. Either his lover, Kakashi-sensei, harassed him during work time or because Iruka was furious. Right now Iruka was furious. Naruto gulped seeking support against the wall in case the Iruka monster hurt him.

"You are failing most of your classes and you find this to be an appropriate setting to be lightly joking around?! I won't call you anymore! In fact, I'll allow Uchiha-sensei to handle all of your punishments in detention," Iruka-sensei stated firmly leaving hardly any room for debate. Naruto gaped trying to form words. He wasn't the least insulted whenever someone mentioned he failed miserably at academics but punishment with the infamous Uchiha-sensei was more than he could bear.

"You've gotta be kidding me Iruka-sensei! There's no way in hell I'd accept detention with Uchiha-sensei!" Naruto protested hardly caring if other people in the hall paused to hear their conversation. Iruka smiled evilly patting the boy's golden locks.

"I assure you Uzumaki, that this is a just punishment. Now get to ISS (In-school-suspension) for sleeping in my class and harassing Hinata-chan," Iruka replied sternly before disappearing back into his classroom. Naruto stood frozen against the wall. Out of all the times Iruka-sensei or Baa-chan passed punishment, never had they gone to the extreme as to suggest detention with Uchiha-sensei. Why start now? Oh yeah because he pissed off Iruka-sensei.

Way to go Uzumaki, you just earned yourself a trip to visit the bastard's brother. That's right Uchiha Sasuke's older brother was a teacher of Konoha High. Let's say Naruto and Sasuke had this never-ending rivalry going on that had yet to reach a conclusion. Thanks to their rivalry, Naruto had an unpleasant encounter with the older Uchiha. Now, in the eyes of most of his audience, Uchiha Itachi was everything people searched for in a leader or role model.

Uchiha Itachi attended Konoha High a few years back and came back after graduating. He held a high respect for the school and thus became a teacher. He was only twenty-two and already a fully fledged teacher because of his achievements and boundless intelligence. Tsunade, the principal, acknowledged Itachi's many talents and accepted the Uchiha to join the staff as a teacher. This all seems a rather detailed account of Itachi's absolute perfection but Naruto considered this all bullshit. It was bullshit because underneath all that perfection and flawless impassive face, laid a devious devil.

Naruto grumbled walking slowly away from the Iruka's classroom entrance all the way to ISS. He hated this day already. Could there be a way to escape this nightmare? The ISS teacher answered that question for him. "Hey there kiddo! Iruka get on your case again?" This was a daily greeting from Jirayai, the ISS teacher, and the school's sexual deviant. Naruto shot him a hopeful glance.

"Please tell me you can get me out of detention with the Uchiha," Naruto pleaded. Jirayai scratched his silver hair and laughing. Jirayai happened to be his grandfather and sometimes the old pervert granted him some slack from his teachers' punishments. Though it did cost him a few porn books for the "kind" deed, Naruto's philosophy was that a few porn books were nothing compared to getting out of detention alive.

"Seeing that Sasuke does not teach, I say Iruka finally gave in to Tsunade's demands and has given you detention with Itachi. Sorry kid, I can't do anything about that. Such sentences like that require Tsunade's pity to get you out of," Jirayai answered filling a hint of sympathy for his grandson. Naruto nearly slumped to the ground in defeat.

"Come on Pervy Hermit, convince Baa-chan to let me off the hook," Naruto nudged his grandfather's ribs. "I'll tell ya how to get inside the girl's locker room without getting caught." Jirayai chuckled then shook his head.

"No can do. Besides I already know a thing or two about sneaking into the girl's locker room. Get inside kid, before you get into anymore trouble," Jirayai replied ruffling his grandson's hair. What was it with people touching his hair all the time? Naruto stomped off inside the classroom and ready to review the latest edition of his grandfather's Come Come Paradise.

"Thanks a lot old man." The sarcasm was noticeable of course but Jirayai only chuckled and went back to torture his victims. Welcome to Konoha's ISS, where you write a two page review on Icha Icha Paradise. Things were only starting to get bad.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

By the end of the school day, Naruto felt dark ominous clouds hang over his head. His friends constantly asked what was bothering him. Naruto merely smiled weakly answering: "Detention." Some of his friends nodded knowing the feeling of being stuck in a classroom writing heinous essays until their brains were exhausted and their hands felt as if they'd fall off at any minute. Other friends applauded his rebellious attitude and swore to follow suit of Naruto's role model material. Although Naruto enjoyed the lauded attention his peers provided, none of them knew who he had detention with. He'd rather jump off a cliff before admitting he had detention with Uchiha Itachi. Why? A certain someone knew this person all too well and would receive the outmost pleasure knowing that should he mock Naruto, then his amusement would grow even more. Naruto hoped that he could slip inside Itachi's classroom without Sasuke spotting him first. Unfortunately, luck wasn't on his side.

"What are you doing dobe?" A cool familiar voice asked sending Naruto jumping a few feet back while clutching his hand over his heart. Naruto had decided hiding behind the corner near Itachi's classroom would be able to provide some form of coverage to avoid any friends or Sasuke in particular. His plan failed of course as Sasuke caught him playing spy and scared the living daylights out of him.

"SASUKE! Holy shit man you scared me!" Naruto said all too loudly drawing stares from students who were rushing to catch their buses. Sasuke, used to his loud eccentric behavior, merely raised an eyebrow indicating the boy was overeating and not to mention drawing unwanted attention.

"I've been calling your name several times already dobe. Though I'm not surprised you failed to even notice me tap you on the shoulder," Sasuke replied calmly without much emotion. Naruto shook his head trying to relax again.

"Shut up teme! Cut me some slack since I got detention again!" Naruto exclaimed hoping the Uchiha would leave soon. That wasn't going to happen anytime soon since they both walked home together.

"You're always in detention dobe," Sasuke pointed out causing Naruto to grab him by the collar. Now this was nothing new if you knew Sasuke and Naruto's ongoing rivalry. Somehow Sasuke's insults always managed to bother Naruto enough for there to be fists involved.

"Today's detention is no ordinary detention!" Naruto insisted pinning Sasuke against the wall with flaring nostrils. Sasuke, however, merely placed a hand on Naruto's hand to warn the blond that should he keep a tight grasp, dire consequences involving a few powerful punches were to follow.

"Oh, pray tell how this detention is any different than the others?" Sasuke asked not out of curiosity but out of pure sarcasm. Naruto immediately turned a slight shade of pink and quickly focused on something else that wasn't Sasuke's penetrating gaze.

"None of your business, teme," Naruto replied stiffly. Uchiha Sasuke usually didn't press an issue mainly because he wasn't interested in the first place but when Naruto pinned him against a wall trying to hide what a nervous wreck he was, then of course he wasn't one to give up too easily.

"Uzumaki, you brought it up. Now tell me or I'll snap and break your fingers," Sasuke threatened earning a slight squeak from the other boy. Using his last name implied Sasuke meant business. Naruto was about to speak when they were interrupted.

"Threatening students is violation of the school's peaceful code, Otouto." Naruto's grasp loosened instantly when he heard a familiar silky cool voice behind him. Sasuke also seemed a bit uneasy when his onyx eyes met similar eyes to his.

"Hn. Naruto jumped on me, it was self-defense," Sasuke answered prying himself free from Naruto. The blond hardly took notice of such actions as his sapphire eyes were locked with onyx eyes that dismissed him in an instant. Sasuke saw none of this but suspected there was more to this than Naruto led on.

"Otouto such explanations don't justify volatile actions. Please leave the premises if you are not staying for after school activities. As for Naruto-kun, he's coming with me," Itachi said nonchalantly and refined. It was the manner in which he wove his words carefully that enhanced the enigmatic effect Itachi emitted. This skill particularly allowed Itachi access to basically anything he wished and no one opposed. The corners of Sasuke's mouth twisted ever so slightly down making a frown evident.

"So you have detention with Itachi." It wasn't a question. Naruto gazed away from both brothers hoping the wall would eat him alive to spare him the shame.

"Does this pose a problem Otouto? Naruto-kun is a pupil needing disciplining unless you think otherwise, then we have no issues conflicting each other," Itachi answered for Naruto without as much as a single glance towards the boy who now stared at his feet. The case was closed. No more "buts" and Sasuke simply transformed his face of that of disgust but masking it expertly by shrugging.

"Not at all, Nii-san. What Naruto lands his ass in is of no concern to me," Sasuke said with a smirk. From his older brother's raised eyebrow he knew Itachi understood his double meaning. Naïve as ever and perhaps unusual for someone who gets top grades in a sex-ed class, Naruto took no notice of the true meaning of Sasuke's words. "See you later, dobe."

And like that, Naruto found himself alone with Uchiha Itachi in an empty hallway. Naruto cringed when he felt piercing eyes staring him down. There was a reason he avoided Uchiha Itachi. A very good one at that: A while back at one of Sakura's popular parties, there had been a mixture of beer and probably some drugs. Itachi had gone to pick Sasuke up before their parents even discovered their young son indulged in such obscene activities. In the process, Naruto was truly hammered and Itachi slipped his perfect persona to join the countless teens as well as young adults such as himself that attended the party. To cut the story short, Itachi equals a horny dog when drunk, and Naruto was no help to stop the unstoppable from happening – they had sex.

Should anyone find out such a scandal happened between student and teacher, then surely Itachi wouldn't be teaching at Konoha High and Naruto would be in an interrogation room. To add to this crazy relationship, Itachi and Naruto were secretly seeing each other. Technically it was a semi-secret since Sasuke knew about their taboo relationship. Now, Naruto never really paid particular attention to his sexuality but when Itachi attempted to harass him in school and in public then he had to draw the limit. Uchiha Itachi was a devious devil! He always managed to get what he wanted!

"We're going to the teacher's lounge," Itachi said composed even when his boyfriend was beginning to grow flustered. Naruto gulped. He disliked the idea of being alone in the same room with Itachi but knowing the teacher's lounge was never really abandoned, he sighed. "Do I make you nervous, Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked catching the relieved expression written on Naruto's face.

Immediately the boy tensed then pretended to be interested in the scenery outside the window as they walked towards the teacher's lounge. "No way," Naruto replied. He might as well save some dignity when an opportunity was presented. "So what am I doing today Sensei? Scrubbing paint off the walls, helping organize papers, or will I peel gum off the desks?" Naruto wondered out loud attempting to keep the Uchiha from doing anything suspicious.

"Nothing of the sort, your only task is rather simple. Sit, entertain yourself in some fashion, and allow me to grade term papers is all I require of you today," Itachi answered wearily. The whole end of the year grades meant stacks of essays to grade and last minute corrections to change. It also meant some wailing from girls for him to give them a passing grade so they may graduate with honors. Even when Itachi held such a calm demeanor, sometimes enough was enough.

Naruto liked this idea of doing nothing in detention. Iruka always forced some form of punishment that involved cleaning vandalized objects and Jirayai made him read porn and review it. Could it be Itachi actually cared for his failing strike? Or merely because they were lovers? Whatever the reason, Naruto felt more content he wouldn't go limping home today. "Roger that, sensei."

The teacher's lounge isn't what many students imagine it to be. Should you think that the teacher's lounge consists of a giant restaurant that is kept secret from students then you are terribly wrong. The lounge had nothing fancy about it but neither was it rubbish. Naruto had been inside the lounge countless of times to know where Itachi liked to sit and gather his materials for the next class. A couple of beverage machines were cramped in the corner sending encoded messages for Naruto to consider buying a drink. He ignored the feeling of thirst and dumped his body on a cream colored sofa. If you thought about it carefully, the teacher's lounge resembled a small living room except with posts of upcoming events posted everywhere and stacks of students' homework barely making a table in the center visible.

"Can't I just leave since there's not much to do?" Naruto broke an unsettling silence when Itachi had taken his spot at the table with three papers in one hand and a red pen in another. Being stuck in the same room as his boyfriend was never a good thing. One thing always led to another.

"Detention is meant to keep the student confined during the appointed hours. No earlier and no later," Itachi replied not bothering to even glance up. Naruto grumbled under his breath while he slouched further on the couch. That was an attribute about Itachi, that the raven always supplied precise and acceptable answers.

Naruto glanced up at the ceiling hoping that if he counted the tiles he'd find some fun knowing the exact number of tiles. He lost interest soon and grew uncomfortable when the only noises were the rustling of papers and the scratching of a pen against paper. "Itachi, I'm bored," Naruto said breaking the silence between them. The scratching continued without stopping.

"Boredom is closely attached to detention, there's little to be done over it." Naruto pouted seriously growing annoyed by Itachi's vague answers. It was always riddles with him that certainly made the raven sound intelligent rather than concealing.

"Please, Tachi, let me go home." Using a honey coated voice with a tinge of seduction Naruto tried using the man's nickname for convincing Itachi to let him go home. The rustling and rustling stopped altogether indicating some silent signal of defeat. Intense coal eyes finally tore their focus from horribly written essays to the boy who had one leg hanging from the couch.

"No." A firm answer implied Itachi wasn't finding the situation humorous. Groaning in frustration of finding himself out of options, Naruto flipped onto his stomach to give Itachi a heartless glare.

"I'm bored! If I say I apologize to Hinata-chan there's no harm letting me go home!" Naruto proclaimed hugging a couch cushion. Itachi kept their eyes locked before his mouth conjured what appeared to be a smile. Naruto almost shivered at the smile. With long silky black raven hair tied back in a ponytail, milky skin, formal work clothes, and a well-built body, the smile only made Itachi even more handsome.

"Always impatient my dear Naruto-kun, it's a shame my discipline merely consisted of letting you sit quietly but it seems that plan has gone awry. I suppose this calls for desperate measures," Itachi said abandoning the chair and advancing towards Naruto's direction. The boy's eyes widened when the older man began to remove his black coat gracefully throwing it onto the floor. When pale hands began to loosen his crimson tie, Naruto knew what Itachi meant. He was about to run for the door before his trip home would result in limping strides, but the raven was over him in seconds and pressing his weight against the tan body.

"Ah..Itachi let go!" Naruto begged as he struggled to push the man off of him. Itachi grabbed the boy's hands and with ease, he tied the hands together to prevent further struggling from Naruto. "U-Untie me! W-We can't do it here!" Naruto exclaimed aiming his legs towards Itachi in hopes of landing a strike on the man.

"Do keep your voice down unless you intend to make your discipline more public." Itachi straddled Naruto's hips stopping all the unsuccessful kicks. At the movement of Itachi attacking his unsuspecting lips, friction resulted in a moan from Naruto.

"Ngn!" His mouth was engulfed my lacy smooth lips that knew his every nook and cranny of his mouth. In one swift motion, Itachi slid his tongue inside his moist cavern earning more stifled moans from the blond. Keeping Naruto's mouth occupied, Itachi slid his hand down to unbutton the white uniform shirt and pinch a nipple. "Hah-Tachi!"

When Itachi decided their oxygen supply should be reinforced again, a slick web of saliva connected their tongues. Half-lidded sapphire eyes reflected the lust caused by mere pinching and kissing. Itachi planted butterfly kisses on the tan outstretched neck erupting a few moans from the younger male. "S-Stop it! We're in school!" Naruto managed to say weakly. He was starting to grow painfully aroused from only touching and if Itachi continued further then there would be no chances of avoiding fucking each other. Correction – Itachi fucking him.

"From such a lewd expression, it's quite obvious you aren't the least concerned where I pound into you unmercifully," Itachi said starting to twirl a nipple with his sly fingers again while kissing Naruto's collarbone. A blush formulated on whiskered cheeks at the response that was whispered against his skin. Dirty talk initiated Itachi truly desired nothing else at the moment than to take the boy without conscious of future consequences. Another attribute about talking dirty talk was that it caused heat to travel down Naruto's groin area. "Mmm-"

Itachi began fondling the other dusky nipple with his skillful tongue. "Ita-Itac-!" Naruto began to squirm when a hand abandoned his nipples simply to travel down from his chest towards his navel. Naruto's pants became a hindrance for Itachi and in a few seconds they were off on the floor. "Ah!" Itachi pressed his own hips down on Naruto's creating more friction between both of their hard erections. "Y-You said not i-in..school!" Naruto protested when he felt Itachi's hand messaging his clothed crotch.

"That rule was never fully established," Itachi replied finally revealing Naruto's erection from his boxers and allowing cool air to hit the hard cock.

"Ngn…" Naruto whimpered as his lover began to grasp his erection and move his hand at a steady rate. "Besides, there must be some form of punishment to be inflicted for going against a teacher," Itachi said pumping the cock faster.

"Hah-ngn!" Naruto mewled and writhed under Itachi trying to escape the waves of pleasure settling in his abdomen. If this wasn't enough to drive Naruto to the edge of insanity, Itachi's lacy lips teased the head and licked the slit of his penis. "Oh! God!" Naruto grasped the couch cushion tightly as the pleasure was making him lose all refuge of escaping sex. Itachi placed three fingers on his mouth giving him a smirk. "Mm.." Naruto accepted the fingers into his warm moist cavern and lapped gently at them.

Itachi knew Naruto no longer cared what happened because he was just as horny as him. "Ta-Tachi." A muffled moan escaped from sinful lips. The raven kissed the tip of the erection before removing the fingers and spreading Naruto's legs apart. For a minute or so, Itachi examined the beautiful body that glistened with perspiration and the pink puckered hole that twitched in anticipation. Itachi brought a single digit to Naruto's entrance and traced the hole before inserting his slender finger inside.

"Mhmm!" Naruto tightened his grip on the cushion and swallowed in air.

"Do you still wish for me to stop?" Itachi asked dubiously forcing more of his finger inside the boy until he hit the prostrate in one go.

"Oh shit!" Naruto screamed closing his eyes as the finger began to attack his prostate. Itachi angled the thrusts of his finger purposely to miss the boy's prostate. Naruto beckoned his hips further down hoping to guide the finger back to his special spot.

"I do believe I asked a question." Itachi enforced his statement by adding a second digit but missing the prostate for a response from the blond.

"J-Just do it already!" Naruto growled growing impatient and feeling humiliated from Itachi's jests. Another thrust came close to his prostate but didn't reach far enough to stimulate his pleasure point and now a third finger joined to stretch his entrance for a bigger intruder. "Hgnn!"

"Do what exactly, Naruto-kun? I don't comprehend a student's wants most of the time." Naruto bit his lip furiously trying to gain all his dignity back and refuse Itachi but his resolution was shattered when Itachi hit his prostate to remind him he wasn't in any position to object. Itachi was toying with him and although onyx eyes were expressionless, he knew the raven found his mockery as an amusement. Naruto wanted nothing more than release of the pent up fuel that kindled wildly in the pit of his stomach.

"Damn it! Fuck me! What else do you…ah…want me to say!? Put your cock inside me!" Naruto screamed thrashing against Itachi's firm grasp. The older man smirked and aimed the fingers towards the boy's neglected prostate and a hiss of pleasure filled the room.

"That's all you needed to say. I doubt that poses as a difficult thing to say, you're just stubborn," Itachi said planting a chaste kiss on plump unsuspecting lips. Naruto grumbled incoherently about his boyfriend being a total asshole. At the loss of being filled by skillful fingers, Naruto whimpered slightly but he was well aware what followed always had him begging and moaning like a whore in heat. "I do hope you're prepared for your punishment," Itachi whispered in his ear and licked the shell of his ear. Itachi hadn't taken any of his clothes and didn't find the need to and merely settled with opening the zipper of his slacks and setting his own hard erection loose from his boxers.

Naruto snorted. "Whatever, Iruka-sensei gives me worse shit to do." The raven spread his legs farther then smirked.

"By the end of this detention period, you'll fear me instead of Iruka-san." Before Naruto could protest further of Iruka-sensei being a hell scarier than Itachi, the man positioned himself outside the warm entrance and slipped all the way inside without pausing.

"F-Fuck! Wh-What was that for?! That hurt!" Naruto gritted his teeth in pain and grasped the cushion tightly enough to turn his knuckles white. Itachi was in his sadistic mode which meant fuck with no worries about the poor guy bottoming – Naruto that is.

"Punishment," Itachi answered without even a hint of regret. Naruto wanted to kill his lover at the moment but of course he wasn't in any position to even swing a punch at Itachi. Itachi pulled out until the head of his member remained inside the boy then rammed back inside hitting Naruto's prostate with deadly accuracy.

"AH! Ngn!" Naruto kept his eyes shut tightly as pain and pleasure mixed together to form perfect ecstasy. Itachi began to move at a steady rhythm sending electrical impulses all over the blond's body. Naruto panted heavily as he felt himself given in to the intense pleasure and forgot they were still in school. Usually when this occurred, Naruto yelled obscenities Itachi would later use for blackmail. "Tac-Tachi harder!" Naruto commanded enjoying the feeling of being filled by the raven's member. Itachi wasn't one to deny such a tempting order and quickened his thrusts.

The sounds of flesh smacking against flesh filled the room as well as moans and grunts. Naruto was mainly the one making all the moans and the only thing that gave Itachi off was his irregular breathing and occasional grunt. Pre-cum oozed out of Naruto's tip and Itachi rubbed the wet erection to match his thrusts. "Shi…Shit!" Itachi ravished his neck with love bites that were going to be questioned heavily the next morning by his peers. Soon Naruto's vocabulary was diminished to monosyllables that made no sense and a mixture of Itachi's name along with a string of curses.

Itachi felt the bottom of his abdomen coil in a familiar gesture he was reaching his climax. It was surprising he lasted this long without filling Naruto with his own semen since Naruto's ass was as tight as when they'd first had sex. "Naruto…"

"I-Tachi I'm cu-coming!" Naruto threw his arms around Itachi's back letting the black silky hair tickle his cheeks. The older man gave his final thrusts to push deeper into Naruto and sent the blond beyond the boundaries of an awesome orgasm with the boy screaming his name. White sticky liquid coated his hand that had pumped Naruto until the boy could no longer summon more semen. Naruto opened his eyes to stare back at onyx satisfied eyes. "Y-You came inside me again!" Naruto accused half-heartedly. Itachi's intense gaze softened.

"Is that a complaint?" Itachi asked resting his head against Naruto's shoulder blades. "I have taught you well haven't I for Kakashi's class?"

"Not really…but how the hell do I clean your mess up?! Shut up! It's humiliating knowing what we do gives me an A+ in the pervert's class" Naruto pointed at his stomach where his own semen had collected and at his ass that now was covered with his lover's own essence.

"My mess is down there, not up here. I suggest you go into Kakashi's biology room and use the emergency shower," Itachi replied demonstrating no concern for their "little" problem. Naruto pushed his lover off of him in shock.

"You've got to be kidding me! I will NOT step into that man's room like this!" Naruto pointed at his naked body and crumpled clothes that lay forgotten on the floor.

"There's no need, he'll understand your predicament." Itachi shifted his gaze towards the back of the room. Naruto followed the onyx eyes then screamed in horror.

"More than I want to understand," said a familiar male voice. Speak of the devil - there stood the handsome silver haired Sex-ed teacher, Hatake Kakashi by the back door.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE?!" Naruto demanded pulling Itachi closer to him to hide his body from the other teacher.

"Oh long enough. I guess me and Iruka-chan won't be having sex on that couch for a while."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: I rushed the smut so sorry! I hope you guys liked it~ Yes, it was a sucky ending. **


End file.
